


Butter Pecan

by TJClaytonWrites



Category: Castle
Genre: M/M, Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-27
Updated: 2016-10-27
Packaged: 2018-08-27 06:43:06
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 10,602
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8391241
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TJClaytonWrites/pseuds/TJClaytonWrites
Summary: There's a new killer in NYC and Esposito is especially bothered by it. Can Castle help him figure out what the issue is and help find the killer?





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own the rights to any of the characters.
> 
> Warning: This story contains slash. If you are offended by, or if it is illegal where you are, please do not read this.
> 
> Feedback is welcome!
> 
> You can find me on tumblr at tjzikes.tumblr.com

Richard Castle sat in his lavish study brooding. His self confidence had taken a major blow in recent days. Esposito had reminded him how he’d come up short in making leeway with Detective Kate Beckett. Everyone was aware of the attraction and sexual tension between the serial novelist and grade A detective, but Castle was always able to pin it on his desire to write a quality novel series. Esposito was the only one who truly knew better and taunted him mercilessly.  
   
“What does he know?” Castle spat angrily. “I wrote a best-selling novel based on her. That’s a thousand times better than…”  
   
“Uh, dad, who are you talking to?” Alexis Castle asked her father with concern.  
   
“Musings of a genius,” he replied effortlessly. “What are you doing up?”  
   
“Well, I was in bed having the best dream ever about Taylor Lautner, and then your cell phone started ringing…and hasn’t stopped ringing since.” The annoyance in her voice was palpable. She tossed the phone to him and exited the study without another word.  
   
“Castle,” he said into the receiving end of the portable phone.  
   
“Do you not want to shadow me on cases anymore?” Det. Beckett said, also with an annoyed tone.  
   
“What? Of course I do.”  
   
“Then maybe you should answer when I call.”  
   
“Duly noted. Dead body?”  
   
“Why else would I be calling you after midnight, Castle?” She demanded.  
   
“Oh well, I dunno. Maybe you were tired of sleeping alone and finally decided that maybe a romp with me would..”  
   
“How many times do I have to remind you that I carry a gun?”  
   
Foiled yet again. Castle rolled his eyes. “Where am I meeting you?”

***

“Now, I pride myself on knowing most of the city’s hot spots, but I’ve never heard of a place called ‘Explosion.’”  
   
“It’s a Latino bar, gay. Popular on Friday nights,” Ryan said as he glanced at all of the onlookers nervously.  
   
“Run it down,” Beckett said authoritatively.  
   
“Our vic is Samuel Rodriguez, twenty-five, rich family, party boy. Frequents this place every Friday with a group of friends who are…standing over there,” Ryan said while pointing over his shoulder at an especially flamboyant group of men.  
   
“Laney, tell me the COD is obvious.” Beckett continued.  
   
“Two slugs to the chest, one to the head.”  
   
“Caliber?”  
   
“Nothing bigger than a .22. There’s a contusion on the back of his head and scrapes on his forearms. I’d say the killer hit him from the side, our vic fell. Then the killer delivered the shots.”  
   
“Why isn’t there any blood on the ground though?” Castle asked. “I mean, if he was shot on the ground, there should be gobs of blood.”  
   
“Gobs?” Beckett said with a disapproving tone.  
   
“The body was dumped here,” Ryan began. “Part two of the crime scene is over in the back alley of the club. His friends said he met a guy, they walked out together for some…uh...alone time. After an hour they came out to look for him, found him like this, called 911.”  
   
“This is the third shooting like this,” Esposito said. His voice was flat and his face looked pained. He walked away from the group with his hands on his hips.  
   
“CSU working the alley?” Beckett asked. Ryan nodded. “Hopefully they found something.” She and Ryan began walking toward the other crime scene.  
   
Castle stood frozen, looking between the dead young man and Esposito. “Castle, you coming?” Beckett yelled. “Yea, in a sec,” he replied. He made his way to Esposito slowly. “Hey…you okay? You seem…”  
   
“What? Yea I’m fine,” Esposito lied unconvincingly.  
   
“You sure? Just kinda seems like you’re taking this pretty hard.”  
   
“And how am I supposed to take it, Mr. Novelist? How would you write your character handling this?”  
   
“I’m on your side here. We’re friends…unofficial partners. And I’m worried.”  
   
“Yea, well, don’t be. Let’s just find the son of a bitch who did this, alright?”  
   
“Okay,” Castle said quietly. Esposito stormed off in the direction of the alley. “There’s definitely something going on here,” he thought to himself before following.

***

Esposito’s mood didn’t improve during the investigation. He’d lost his temper several times with various people, something rarely ever seen in the precinct. It’d been 48 hours and the team hadn’t caught a break. When Esposito told Ryan to shove his pen and pad where the sun doesn’t shine, Castle decided to take action. Unbeknownst to everyone else, the two were very good friends and he couldn’t stand seeing him in pain.  
   
“Javier…”  
   
“What?!?”  
   
“Hey, hey, calm down. It’s me, Richard.”  
   
“I know who you are, what the hell do you want?”  
   
“I want you to stop yelling at people and talk to me.”  
   
“Talk about what?”  
   
“What’s going on with you. I’ve never seen you act like this.”  
   
“Can we get back to work?”  
   
“Not until you talk to me.”  
   
“There’s no time to talk. Every second we waste here, the killer’s out there looking for his next victim.”  
   
“We’re doing everything we can, Javier. But this guy is good. He’s hardly leaving anything for us to go on. And taking your frustration out on everyone else isn’t helping. You’ve been doing this for a long time, you know you have to stay level headed.”  
   
“I don’t need you to tell me how to do my job.”  
   
“I’m just trying to get you to see reason.”  
   
“Just leave me alone.”  
   
“What is it? What is it about this case that’s got you so bent out of shape? Did you know the victims?”  
   
Esposito scoffed. “No.”  
   
“Then what?”  
   
“Back off, Castle.”  
   
“I’m a good listener, Javier. Maybe it’ll help to get it off your chest.”  
   
“Back off,” Esposito repeated in a grave tone.  
   
“It’s something about this case. But there aren’t many facts. I would say it’s because they’re Latino, but we’ve had Latino victims before and you didn’t behave this way. What is it?”  
   
Esposito remained silent.  
   
“The victims are all younger than you, so it can’t be an age identification issue. They’re all…” Castle trailed off while staring at Esposito. “Wow,” he said. “That explains a lot.”  
   
“What are you talking about now?”  
   
“We’ll talk about it later. I think we should get back to work.”  
   
“That’s the first thing you’ve said that’s made sense all day,” Esposito said with an attitude before leaving Castle standing in the break room alone.  
   
“Hmm,” Castle said to himself as he watched Esposito walk away.

***

Castle knocked on the door forcefully. He had a theory, and he was determined to test it. The door opened a few seconds later.  
   
“What are you doing here?”  
   
“I came to check on you,” Castle responded.  
   
“You really don’t know how to take a hint, do you?”  
   
“Actually, I do.” The two stood in an awkward silence. “Are you gonna let me in, Javier?”  
   
Esposito gave Castle a look before leaving the door open wide enough to let him in.  
   
“What are you really doing here, Castle?” Esposito asked before flopping down on his overstuffed couch with a beer in his hand.  
   
Castle helped himself to a beer and sat on the couch. “Well,” he began, “I was thinking about our talk earlier at the precinct.”  
   
“Yea, what about it?”  
   
“When I was asking you what it was about this case they has you so upset. And then it hit me.”  
   
Esposito rolled his eyes. “You plan on getting to the point anytime soon, Richard?”  
   
Castle grinned. “The point is, you’re upset because gay Latinos being killed.”

“Yea, so?”  
   
“But you’re more upset that gay men are being killed.” Esposito remained silent. “Javier, why didn’t you tell me?”  
   
“Tell you what?”  
   
“It’s alright,” Castle said reassuringly.  
   
“I’m not gay, if that’s what you’re implying.”  
   
“Right. So explain to me why a young, single, good-looking, straight cop like you would be affected by gay men being killed.”  
   
Again, Esposito remained silent.  
   
Castle pressed on. “I’ve never heard you talk about seeing any women. Never heard you say you’re even sleeping with any. You tease Ryan incessantly about his relationship.”  
   
“You don’t know what you’re talking about.”  
   
“I think we’ve worked together long enough for you to know that I pay attention to the little details. What I don’t understand is why you didn’t tell me. I thought we were friends, Javier.”  
   
Esposito’s face was stiff. He ground his teeth slightly. Finally after what seemed like eons, he spoke. “You wanna know why, Castle?”  
   
“Yes.”  
   
“You really wanna know why?”  
   
“Yes,” Castle repeated, happy that Esposito was finally ready to open up.  
   
Esposito leaned closer to Castle. He didn’t stop until their faces were mere inches apart. While the closeness was unexpected, Castle didn’t really mind it. He knew what would happen next and he quickly prepared himself mentally. Esposito would kiss him, there would be an awkward silence, he’d apologize and they’d talk through it. “I just have to get through the kiss,” he thought to himself.  
   
Esposito leaned even closer. His lips were practically touching Castle’s. “I’m not gay,” he whispered before pushing Castle to the side of the couch forcefully. “What the hell’s a matter with you?”  
   
Castle was stunned. He knew Esposito was gay. All the signs pointed to it. He also knew how attractive he was and figured no gay man would resist him in this situation. He couldn’t help wondering what had just happened. “I…but…”  
   
“Dude, I’m not gay!” Esposito’s voice was elevated.  
   
“But…I see how you’ve been acting with this case,” Castle offered feebly.  
   
“I guess it never occurred to you that maybe I have something going on outside of work, did it?”  
   
“Oh what, like a fight with your imaginary girlfriend?”  
   
Rage engulfed Esposito’s entire being. He slammed his beer on the coffee table and stood up, wanting to be out of Castle’s vicinity. Castle, however, wouldn’t give up so easily. He stood along with Esposito and continued his interrogation.  
   
“Well if you’re not gay, which I believe you are, then why have you been behaving so erratically?”  
   
“Stay out of my business, Richard. I mean it.”  
   
“You being a dick at work, that’s kinda my business, since we work together.”  
   
Esposito laughed dryly. “We don’t work together. You’re only here to study Beckett and make money off of her.”  
   
Now it was Castle’s turn to be offended. “And what about all the cases I’ve helped you guys solve?”  
   
“Means to an end,” Esposito replied without emotion. Castle was silent, giving Esposito the upper hand. “You can let yourself out,” he said as he retreated to his bedroom.  
   
Castle stood in the living room frozen. He replayed the events in his head, unable to make sense of it. He was sure that Esposito was gay. There was no other explanation for his less than pleasant behavior and pungent attitude. Castle knew the key to getting things back to normal was to get Esposito to admit his secret and offer comfort. “But how?” He thought aloud. Seconds later the answer hit him like a freight train. He needed even less time to commit to it. “The things I do in the name of friendship.”  
   
Castle slowly tiptoed to Esposito’s bedroom. The door was still ajar. He could see the man standing in front of his dresser. He’d stripped down to his boxer briefs. “Hmm,” Castle thought. “I never realized how nice Javier’s ass was.” He continued to stare as Esposito removed his watch and went through a couple of the upper drawers. He then bent over to access the bottom drawer and Castle nearly lost it. He could feel his pants tightening in the groin area as his erection swelled. Part of him wanted to analyze what was happening, his newfound attraction to men. But he was too mesmerized by the sight before him. He silently wished for Esposito to remove his undergarments. Seconds later, the wish came true.  
   
Castle ogled the Latino man as he stood in his bedroom in all his naked glory. Slowly, Esposito turned around. Castle immediately zeroed in on his nipples. They looked like caramel drops. Castle looked down and surveyed his package. He bit his bottom lip and he began to think about being on his knees tasting the rigid flesh. He looked back up and saw Esposito staring back at him. He took a quick glance and saw the obvious bulge in Castle’s pants. His mouth curved into a smirk.  
   
“I thought I was supposed to be the gay one,” he said tauntingly. Castle wasn’t the least bit embarrassed, nor was he deterred. The sexual demon that lie sleeping within him had been awoken and had its eyes on a new target. Who needed Kate Beckett when he had two scoops of butter pecan right in front of him? He stepped into the bedroom, determined. “Hey, what’re you doing man?” Esposito asked.  
   
Castle didn’t speak. With one hand, he grabbed Esposito’s semi-stiff cock. He cupped the other behind the back of the man’s head and pulled him into a kiss. “He tastes like butter pecan ice cream,” Castle thought to himself. Meanwhile, Esposito’s frame of thought was completely different. He relished in the feel of the writer’s lips. “This was easier than I thought it’d be,” he thought. It was true; Javier Esposito was gay, though he hid it well. He’d also been attracted to Richard Castle the second he laid eyes on him. He’d been working for three months trying to bed him, but Castle seemed completely oblivious to his advances.  
   
The current case did effect Esposito, but he over exaggerated his feelings in the hope that Castle would notice and investigate. He didn’t think it’d lead to bedroom action so quickly, but he certainly wouldn’t turn it down.  
   
Esposito moaned when Castle’s hand moved from the back of his head and squeezed one of his firm butt cheeks. They continued to explore one another’s mouths as Esposito fondled Castle’s fully erect penis through his pants. The pair continued like this for a few minutes before Esposito began to long for body contact. He began to unbutton Castle’s shirt quickly. Seconds later the shirt was on the floor in a pile with the rest of Esposito’s clothes. Next to go was Castle’s belt, then his shoes, pants, and finally his white, silk boxers with red hearts printed on them.  
   
They stood naked, caressing one another while they continued to kiss. Castle, like a man possessed, pushed Esposito onto his queen sized bed and slowly mounted him. He kissed him before slowly traveling south, letting his mouth enjoy the taste of the bronze skin while simultaneously giving pleasure. He stopped at each nipple and gave them the attention they deserved. Licking, sucking, biting and teasing, Castle made love to the dime-sized caramel looking nipples. Esposito writhed below him pleasure. “Just like that,” he said to Castle in a sex drenched voice. Castle obliged for a few minutes more before resuming his oral tour. He spent a brief amount of time on Esposito’s belly button before reaching his throbbing dick. Castle examined it for a minute, giving it a few deliberate pumps while surveying its size. It wasn’t the length Castle was impressed with, it was the girth. He’d seen plenty of penises in his lifetime, being an avid porn watcher, but he’d never touched one other than his own. He’d never played with one, and he certainly had never sucked one.  
   
Unsure of exactly what to do, Castle leaned in and took the bulbous mushroom head into his mouth. Instinct kicked in and he began to mimic a particularly gifted groupie he let give him head a few days prior. He concentrated just on the head, bobbing on it eagerly. He looked up and saw Esposito looking down. The lust in his eyes made Castle even hornier and keener to please. Castle knew his gag reflex would kick in at any time, so he slowly allowed the length into his mouth, getting used to it inch by inch. It was a new sensation that he instantly loved. There was nothing that could compare to the feel of a hard cock in his mouth. He chastised himself for never having explored this area of his sexuality before. He continued giving his first blowjob, fueled by Esposito’s moans. He licked the head as a copious amount of precum leaked out.  
   
Esposito took the opportunity quickly snatch his penis from Castle’s eager oral orifice. He turned over, presenting his ample bottom. Castle’s sexual instincts took the lead and he dove face first in between the mounds. He used his hands to spread the cheeks apart while he licked Esposito’s brown eye. Castle was pleasantly surprised and pleased at the smoothness. He wondered how often Esposito shaved his nether regions, but didn’t have time to harp on the question before he felt Esposito’s hand on the back of his head, pushing his face further, willing his tongue to go deeper. Castle complied with no qualms. The two synced their actions. Castle would stick his tongue in as far as possible, and Esposito would massage it by contracting his anal ring.  
   
He continued his onslaught while occupying his hands. He used one to jack his own cock while using the other to jack Esposito’s. They continued this way until finally the cop had had enough.  
   
“Fuck me,” he whispered. Castle stopped.  
   
“What?” He queried.  
   
“I said fuck me,” Esposito responded fiercely. Before Castle had the chance to ask any questions, Esposito brandished lubrication and a condom. Not needing to be told a third time, Castle strapped up, then applied a generous amount of the liquid to both himself and his newfound sexual partner.  
   
The time had come. Esposito remained on his knees with his butt in the air, looking especially inviting. Castle positioned himself and slowly entered. He imagined it hurt and wanted to take his time. He heard Esposito hiss, so he stopped. “Don’t stop,” the Latin man urged. Castle resumed his motion, rocking back and forth slightly as he got each inch in. Esposito hissed throughout.

“How’s that?” Castle asked.  
   
“Ah…your dick is big for a white guy,” Esposito replied. “I fuckin’ love it. Fuck me Castle, fuck me.”  
   
Castle did just that. He opted to begin with long, slow strokes, relishing in the feeling. He’d never been with a woman who was half as tight as Esposito. He chastised himself again for having missed out on such immense pleasure his entire life. Esposito moaned incessantly as Castle penetrated him mercilessly.  
   
Without realizing it, his pace quickened. Esposito began matching Castle’s strokes, causing a loud slapping sound when their skin collided. Castle put his hands on his lover’s shoulders for leverage. The two continued in this position for an undetermined amount of time, shouting obscenities as the pleasure began to build.  
   
“Wait, wait. Let me get on my back.” The shuffled quickly, each impatient to resume. Momentarily they were back at it. Castle put Esposito’s legs over his shoulders and began a pistol pump assault. Esposito shouted in Spanish as he ran his hands over Castle’s slightly hairy chest. He pinched one his nipples and Castle growled. Enjoying the response, Esposito continued. Castle threw his head back in pleasure, taking care to keep his rhythm consistent. Esposito positioned his legs around Castle’s waist and pulled the man forward. The two kissed as Castle continued to pump. It wasn’t long before he felt a tingle and knew he was close to the edge. He quickened his pace, ready to relieve the pressure and be engulfed by the pleasure.  
   
Esposito was nearing the finish line as well. He concentrated on the feeling as Castle continued to slide in and out of him. He focused on his stretched sphincter; the tiny amount of pain as Castle pushed in and the bliss as he pulled out. Before he knew it, Esposito had cum, spewing all over his stomach and Castle’s.  
   
Castle wasn’t far behind. He pumped a few more times before he filled the condom with his seed. He wanted to pull out and spray all over Esposito, but he chose not to, not wanting to break the kiss the two shared. Castle rolled over on the bed next to his partner. Both breathing heavily.  
   
“That was unexpected,” Castle said.  
   
“But amazing,” Esposito added.  
   
“Definitely. So what now?”  
   
“We still have a case to solve,” Esposito said as he made his way to his bathroom.  
   
“Back to work then,” Castle said as he practically ran to join Esposito in the shower.


	2. Chapter 2

Castle and Esposito poured over the evidence for the better part of the night, taking a break here and there for an impromptu blow job. By 3am, they were both exhausted and frustrated.  
   
“We should get some sleep,” Esposito said before he yawned loudly.  
   
“Yea. Maybe Beckett had a brainstorm that’ll help us crack this case in the morning.”  
   
“Yea,” Javier responded.  
   
“So...I guess I’ll just...”  
   
“You probably should. If you stay, we won’t get any sleep.”  
   
“Right.” The two stared at one another longingly. Seconds later, they were locked in a passionate kiss. “I don’t know what all this means,” Castle said when the two broke for a breath.  
   
“Me either. But it’ll be fun finding out.” The two grinned at one another before sharing a slew of kisses.  
   
“I’ll see you in a few hours,” Castle said as he began to walk through the threshold.  
   
“Yep,” Esposito said before giving Castle a hearty pat on the rear end. Castle giggled before making his way down the hall. “Maybe next time he’ll let me be on top.”

***

The next night, the officers were standing in an alley over another dead body. The deceased was eerily similar to the previous body found.  
   
“This guy is good,” Laney said as she conducted her examination. “He doesn’t leave anything out of place. No obvious signs of tampering.”  
   
“Yea he’s not leaving much for us to go on,” Beckett commented in a steely tone. Both Ryan and Esposito wore expressions on their faces that matched Beckett’s voice.  
   
“There’s got to be something,” Castle said almost to himself. “Why would he randomly be killing gay men?”  
   
“What other reason? He’s gay himself...and full of self hatred,” Laney said matter-of-factly.  
   
“Meanwhile, he’s about as good as a trained assassin and we can’t catch up to him,” Ryan said.  
   
“Maybe we need to stop trying to catch up to him,” Castle offered.  
   
“What do you have in mind?” Beckett asked.  
   
“Maybe,” the man began, “we should let him catch us instead.”  
   
“How?” Ryan queried as he wrinkled his brow.  
   
“Someone...could go undercover.” Castle hesitated as he immediately thought that the only one fit amongst them to do so was his newfound lover.  
   
Beckett’s frame of thought wasn’t far behind. “The only one of us that could do it is Esposito, and I don’t want to put him in that position.”  
   
“I’ll do it,” the latin man said without much emotion.  
   
“But...”  
   
“It’s the only way we’re gonna catch this son of a bitch. It’s gotta be me.”  
   
Ryan broke the tense silence with a hearty laugh. “Esposito is the farthest thing from gay a guy could be. How is he supposed to play a gay guy well enough to get the perp to pick him up?”  
   
Castle snorted and was immediately met with a “I’ll kill you where you stand” look from Esposito. “I can do it,” he said without taking his eyes off of the writer.  
   
“You’re sure about this?” Beckett asked. “I know you’ve been taking this case personally, but that’s no reason to offer yourself up as bait.”  
   
“I got this,” the man replied with confidence. “And we don’t have any better ideas, so let’s do it.”  
   
“Alright,” Beckett replied. “Let’s do it.”

***

“I don’t want you doing this,” Castle said as he followed Esposito into his apartment.  
   
“You fuck me once and think you can tell me what to do?” Esposito responded with a chuckle. “Look, it’s the best plan we’ve got.”  
   
“This guy is dangerous. He’s killing and barely leaving a mark.”  
   
“Don’t you think I know that?” Esposito yelled. Castle was stunned into silence, which was quite a feat for the talkative scribe. “Look,” Javier began in a calmer tone, “we don’t have any leads or any other way to catch this guy. If I’m lucky, I can attract him and take him down before anyone else dies.”  
   
“What if you’re the person who dies instead?”  
   
“I won’t be.”  
   
“You could be.”  
   
“I won’t,” Esposito was with force.  
   
Castle huffed disbelievingly but offered no further resistance. He sat on the couch and stared into space, his head swimming with morbid thoughts. Esposito surveyed the man and quickly sprang into action. He positioned his crouch directly in front of Castle’s mouth and rolled his hips seductively. It didn’t take long before both men were sprouting impressive erections. Within seconds, Castle was expertly unbuckling Esposito’s slacks.  
   
“Nice,” he said as he rubbed Esposito’s dick excitedly.  
   
“What chu gonna do with it?” He challenged.  
   
Sensually, Castle pulled Esposito’s pants and underwear down to his knees. He relished in the sight of the bulbous head leaking precum. Castle licked it lightly, flicking his tongue deliberately. Then he puckered his lips and allowed the piece of human caramel to move from side to side. Castle kissed and licked gently, taking pleasure in teasing his lover. In the back of his mind, he thought about all the things he wanted to try. He’d gone home and did some research (by watching hours of gay porn).  
   
Not taking kindly to being toyed with, Esposito put his hands on either side of Castle’s head and guided his torpedo to the man’s mouth. Castle had no other choice than to accept the dong willingly. He opened his mouth as wide as possible, having to compensate for Esposito’s girth. The men kept their eyes on each other, giving one another piercing looks as Esposito relentlessly invaded Castle’s mouth. Their rhythm was effortless. Beads of sweat began to form on both men’s foreheads.  
   
Esposito took a few steps back, breathing heavily. Castle took this opportunity to remove his clothing. He made sure to turn his back to his lover as he undressed. As he pulled down his pants and underwear, he slowly bent over, displaying his freshly shaven ass. Esposito quickly smacked the smooth flesh. Castle couldn’t help but smile. He stood up and turned, only to be met by his naked lover and a passionate kiss. The two men groped each other like horny teenagers. Esposito ran his index finger over Castle’s quivering hole emphatically.  
   
“I’ve been wanting to do this all day,” Castle whispered breathlessly.  
   
“I see that. You think you can handle this?” Esposito waved his fat cock back and forth as he spoke.  
   
“I’m ready to try,” Castle said.  
   
“You sure? You know you don’t have to.”  
   
“I want to,” he replied with a reassuring smile, followed by a kiss.  
   
“Alright,” Esposito responded effortlessly. He grabbed Castle by the shoulders, turned him and forced him down onto the couch on his stomach. Within seconds, Esposito’s face was in between Castle’s cheeks. It all happened so fast Castle hardly had time to react. When his mind caught up to his body, he was hit with an overwhelming feeling of pleasure as the tongue pushed further and further into his canal. He grunted and pounded his fists on the arms of the couch, hardly able to contain himself.  
   
Esposito had a death grip on the man’s hips, so Castle was unable to move his lower body. He resigned himself to sit back and enjoy the tongue thrashing he was receiving. Esposito changed his tactic, opting to slowly roll his tongue as he licked from Castle’s hole to his balls and back again. Castle moaned loudly and thrusted back. Esposito responded by giving the pale flesh and hard smack, leaving a hand print.  
   
“Again!” Castle commanded. Esposito willingly obliged, never losing the rhythm he’d achieved with his tongue. It wasn’t long before the man’s sphincter was dripping wet.  
   
“You sure about this?” Esposito whispered in Castle’s ear. He climbed on the man’s back and slid his throbbing manhood between Castle’s ample cheeks.  
   
Castle threw his back in pleasure. “I want to feel that big pinga in me, papi,” he said with an atrocious accent. The words were so saturated with lust they turned Esposito on. He nibbled on his lover’s ear a bit before quickly going to his bedroom to retrieve the necessary items. Castle stole a backwards glance and caught Esposito rolling a Magnum XL down this thick shaft. He licked his lips instinctively.  
   
He watched as Esposito moved, held the bottle of lubricant up and poured copious amounts all over his backside. He rubbed the liquid over Castle’s fleshy cheeks before pouring more in between them. He slowly worked a finger into Castle’s rosebud.  
   
Castle hissed at the intrusion, unsure of how it felt. Esposito twisted the finger, giving his lover a wave of pleasure. Deliberately, he pulled the finger out and reinserted it. Castle hissed again. Esposito bit his bottom lip as he continued with one finger until Castle’s hisses were replaced with moans. One finger became two. Two became three and eventually three became four. By that time, Castle’s eyes were shut tightly and a wide smile was plastered on his face. He had his head on the cushion and his ass up in the air, giving Esposito unrestricted access.  
   
Esposito’s patience began to waver as his hard member ached and throbbed for attention. He removed his fingers and positioned himself accordingly. He lined up the head and pushed. He expected resistance from the man he was violating, but met none. Esposito was lost in the feeling, amazed that after all of his prep work, the hole was still as tight as if he’d done nothing at all. Castle’s moans grew louder the further Esposito’s magic stick was buried within him. He gave a high pitched squeal once the head finally made it’s way in. Esposito petted his head gently, giving him a few minutes for adjustment, then he was back on the assault.  
   
He put one knee up to give himself better access, then continued forward. He moved slow, but didn’t stop until he was balls deep. Castle whimpered, but never objected. He wanted to feel everything and was getting his wish in abundance. Esposito’s beer can like piece of man meat had him stretched to the limit. It was a new feeling that he enjoyed with unbridled pleasure. Using his hands, he held his butt cheeks apart, giving his partner even better access. There was pain, but the pleasure far outweighed it.  
   
Esposito began to retract, then reinsert. In...out. In...out. Castle breathed heavily in between moans and grunts. He groaned loudly on one stroke, but the two continued. Gradually, Esposito picked up the pace. Castle arched his back and let his lover have total dominion. He grabbed Castle ankles as his thrusts got more intense. Castle continued to groan. The warring feelings of pain and pleasure were bliss for him. Minutes passed and Esposito put his hands on Castle’s shoulders, pulling him back so that the two met on every stroke. Their skin slapped explosively. The sound echoed throughout the small apartment. Sweat began to drip from Esposito’s body onto his lover’s. Castle emulated a move he saw in one of his research pornos, flexing his tailbone as he impaled himself on Esposito’s rigid flesh. The Latin hunk leaned back and let his willing bottom work. Castle got up on all fours and really threw himself back. He shook his head and swore as he continued.  
   
Esposito exhaled as Castle worked his piece. Castle couldn’t resist looking over his shoulder to drink in the expression on Esposito’s face. It turned him on knowing he was the sole cause of Esposito’s bliss. He was used to it with women, but this was different. There was nothing sweet, innocent or gentle with this. No delicate touches, nothing soft. It was rugged. Heated. Masculine. Castle gasped audibly as he felt himself losing touch with all he thought was normal. He let go of the thoughts of the age old dichotomy of being the man and being dominant. Here was his chance to be submissive. He was being taken by a man and he loved every second of it. He started panting as Esposito began a series of brutal short strokes.  
   
Esposito bit his bottom lips as he started to dig in. He could tell Castle was into it as much as he was. “Not bad for his first time,” he thought silently. Using his hand, Esposito pushed on Castle’s lower back. Castle complied, arching as much as possible and giving Esposito even greater access and a nice image to go with it. Their grunts and moans were interrupted by the sound of a loud smack. Castle buried his head in the cushion of the couch and Esposito continued to punish his cheeks with hard slaps.  
   
“You like that?” Esposito’s voice was drenched with lust. Castle moaned in response and was met with another barrage of smacks. Castle reached behind him, grabbing Esposito’s hip and pulling the man into him. An “ah” escaped his lips as Esposito let his schlong slip into his lover to the base. On instinct, Castle clamped down on Esposito’s member. Both men saw stars. Esposito leaned forward, covering Castle’s back with his own body. He wrapped his arms around the man’s chest and continued to pump. He let his hard travel down to Castle’s rock hard erection, giving it deliberate strokes. After a few, Castle let out a long, loud moan as his orgasm spilled all over Esposito’s couch. Esposito quickened his pace, anxious to reach his own breaking point. It wasn’t long before he was there. He bit down on Castle’s shoulder as his seed filled the condom that was still deeply lodged in Castle. The two moaned without moving as their breathing slowed to a normal pace. Esposito was the first to get up, wiping his brow with a look of pure satisfaction on his face.  
   
Castle was utterly spent. He rolled onto his back on the couch and ran his hand through his sopping wet hair. He had a broad smile on his face. Curious, he reached down and felt his opening, which was raw to the touch. He winced, but continued, fascinated by the feeling. “You sure you never done this before?” Esposito asked with a grin.  
   
“I think I’d remember,” Castle responded. “I’ll definitely remember this.”  
   
“You better.” Castle blew him a kiss. “And you owe me for getting my couch cleaned.”

***

“Are you absolutely sure about this, Javier? No one is saying you have to.” Beckett couldn’t help sounding like a mother. She was worried about what could happen.  
   
“Beckett, it’ll be fine. I’ll go in, scope the scene, hopefully attract the guy, and with any luck, take him down.”  
   
“A-about that,” Ryan chimed in. “I was thinking.” Everyone looked in his direction. “Well, the victims all had a group of friends they were with. And they all left with a mysterious stranger.”  
   
“Right, we assume the stranger is our killer. What’s your point?” Beckett asked.  
   
“Well, Javier going in alone may not be enough to attract this guy. Besides, it’d be easier for us to get a look at potential suspects if there are more of us inside.”  
   
Beckett tapped her chin with a pen as she processed Ryan’s suggestion. “You know what, I think you’re right. All three of you should go in. I’ll monitor from the van.”  
   
“Whoa, whoa,” Ryan protested. “I wasn’t talking about...”  
   
“What’s the matter, Ryan? Don’t think you can pull of being gay?”  
   
Ryan stuck out his tongue. “And you can?”  
   
“Come find out,” Esposito said with a charming smile plastered onto his face. Castle made a face.  
   
“Enough you two. Castle, you’ll run point. Ryan, you stay close to Esposito-”  
   
“I think I should stay close to Esposito,” Castle interrupted. “I mean, Ryan and Javier are always together. They might fall into their usual cop routine and scare the guy off.”  
   
Beckett made a mental note about Castle calling Esposito by his first name, but didn’t address it. “Maybe Castle’s right. And I’d rather have one trained cop free to walk around and survey.”  
   
“Then it’s settled!” Castle bellowed while beaming. All three police officers gave him gaping looks.

***

“Ya know, if I knew you were this possessive, I wouldn’t have let you taste the goods,” Esposito said as he and Castle walked through the crowded club.  
   
“I am not possessive. I just...don’t want you to end up like the victims.”  
   
“Richard Castle, if I didn’t know better, I’d think you cared about me,” Esposito teased.  
   
“Who’s cock and I gonna su-”  
   
“There you two are. I’ve been waiting for twenty minutes. The men in here are...bold.” Ryan had a look of apprehension and slight terror etched on his face.  
   
“That’s cuz you’re so pretty,” Castle said before stroking Ryan’s face with his hand. He instinctively slapped the man’s hand away.  
   
“Look, I’ll be walking around looking for our perp. You two...do...whatever men do to get noticed.” He stalked off before he received a response.  
   
“What’s got his panties in a wad?” Beckett asked through their ear receivers. She chuckled at her joke. “You two okay?”  
   
“We’re good,” Esposito answered.  
   
“Well don’t get too distracted by all the gorgeous men. We have a killer to catch.”  
   
“Aww mom, can’t we play a little?” Castle whined.  
   
“Ha-ha,” Beckett said.  
   
“We’re on it. Check back in if we see some viable suspects.” Esposito looked around as he spoke, hoping to spot someone.  
   
“Got it. Watch your backs,” she said before ending the radio contact.  
   
“So, what now?” Castle asked.  
   
“Drinks.” The two headed to the bar engaging in faux conversation to display an image of ease and fun. They both were extra vigilant in their observation. Ryan came by a few minutes later and a fistful of phone numbers. Castle and Esposito teased him before sending him on his way again.  
   
“About last night,” Castle began.  
   
“What about it?” Esposito asked before pretending to take a drink from his bottled beer.  
   
“Well, it was...”  
   
“I know,” Esposito said with a smirk.  
   
“But...what happens now?”  
   
The latin hunk leaned close to the writer. “What do you want to happen?”  
   
“W-well,” Castle stammered. “I thought...maybe...”  
   
“We could keep doing it? Secretly, of course.”  
   
Castle smiled. “Of course.”  
   
“I’ll think about it.”  
   
Castle gawked at him for a full minute before comprehension set in. “Are you always this easy to get along with?”  
   
“Only to people who make this happen,” he replied before casually tugging Castle’s hand to his engorged package. Castle gave it a few gentle squeezes before putting his hand back on the bar.  
   
“I feel honored.”  
   
“You should.” The two shared a lustful look. “We should dance.”  
   
Castle nodded. They waded through the sea of scantily clad men until they found a spot the felt would offer the most exposure. Esposito backed into the taller man hard, taking care to grind his assets into the writer’s stiffness. Castle put his hands on the man’s hips and swayed. He was so enthralled by Esposito’s fluid movements. Esposito enjoyed the effect he was having on Castle, but new there was work to be done. He kept his eyes sharp, looking for someone who might be giving him the eye. He thought he spotted a tall Latino at the bar that was staring, but he couldn’t be sure. But now Castle had his arms wrapped around Esposito completely, his head resting on his shoulder. Feeling smothered and fearing the killer may not take the bait, Esposito broke free, making his way toward the bar. Castle was left looking dumbfounded. Seconds later there were several men around him, asking for autographs and audibly wondering why a noted celebrity like him was in the closet.  
   
Once at the bar, Esposito ordered a ginger ale. He soaked in his potential suspect through his peripheral vision. There was something about him that struck Esposito as odd, but he didn’t know what it is. His gut was telling him to keep his guard up. Ryan chimed in on his earpiece with some reconnaissance information.  
   
“Nice moves,” the man said to Esposito. He smiled.  
   
“Thanks.”  
   
“That your boyfriend out there?”  
   
“Who, that guy?” Esposito asked with feigned disgust. “Nah, just friends.”  
   
“He wants you,” the man observed. “I could tell by the way he was holding you.”  
   
“Maybe,” Esposito replied. “But uh, I prefer to fly solo.”  
   
“Really?”  
   
“Definitely,” Esposito said. His was in full charm mode.  
   
“A handsome guy like you shouldn’t be left alone in a place like this.”  
   
“Why not?” The man shrugged innocently. Esposito smiled at him. “So what’s a handsome guy like you doing here alone?”  
   
“Looking for someone.”  
   
“Like me?” Esposito said boldly. Both Ryan and Beckett snorted through his earpiece.  
   
“Maybe.”  
   
Esposito pressed his luck and moved closer to the man. They were mere inches apart before he spoke again. “What’s a guy gotta do to turn ‘maybe’ into ‘definitely?’”  
   
The man licked his lips seductively. “Come with me.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own the rights to any of the characters.
> 
> Warning: This story contains slash. If you are offended by, or if it is illegal where you are, please do not read this.
> 
> Feedback is welcome!


	3. Chapter 3

Esposito flashed the stranger another smile before motioning for him to lead the way. The man complied, weaving through the crowd with a confident smirk on his face. Esposito was sure to make eye contact with Ryan as he followed the man. Castle was still being bombarded by eager club goers.

“I didn’t catch your name,” Esposito yelled in the man’s ear. 

“Eduardo.” Within minutes, Esposito and Eduardo were out of the club, walking toward the rear. It was surprisingly quiet. Esposito’s senses roared into action. He tried to memorize everything he saw and everything about the man before him. “Much easier to talk out here.”

“You brought me out here to talk?” Esposito said seductively.

“Well,” the man said bashfully. “Not just to talk.”

Esposito moved forward. His progress was halted by Eduardo’s hand on his chest. “I didn’t catch your name either.”

“Javier.” Eduardo was satisfied with the answer. The man quickly closed the gap, his lips eagerly exploring Esposito’s. He was caught off guard, but Esposito returned the kiss. Hands began to grope, rubbing, pulling touching. It wasn’t long before Esposito began to lose himself. Eduardo was a good kisser, and even better with his hands.

***

“You got Esposito?” Beckett barked into the intercoms.

“I lost him,” Castle answered amidst the throng of fans that surrounded him.

“I had him. I’m on it.” Ryan cursed himself for not following his partner outside. He moved in that general direction but was sidetracked by a particularly aggressive man in a mesh top. He was secretly flattered at all of the attention he received, though he had no interest in other men whatsoever. He loved his fiance very much.

Finally after some crafty maneuvering, Ryan was outside the club. He hadn’t taken two steps before he was grabbed from behind. He struggled, screaming at the top of his lungs. His assailant was stronger and twisted his arm mercilessly. Ryan cried out in pain and was met with a cloth over his mouth. Darkness took him quickly.

The scuffle broke Esposito out of his lip lock with Eduardo. He ran around the corner and stopped in his tracks. The badge and wallet on the ground paralyzed him. “Ryan?” He called out weakly.

“Ryan? Ryan? RYAN!” Beckett screamed into the earpiece. The silence that answered was somber to say the least. Minutes later, Castle burst out of the club. Esposito was picking up Ryan’s badge, a look of steely resolve on his face.

“Javier-”

Esposito ran. He had to get to Eduardo. He ran faster than he’d ever run in his life. He saw the man on a cell phone as he approached. Eduardo panicked. He stumbled forward, trying to run, but tripped over his feet. Esposito had thrown him against a wall before he could recover. “WHAT DO YOU KNOW?” He bellowed.

“N-n-nothing-”

Esposito slammed him against the wall again. “WHERE’S MY PARTNER?”

Eduardo lost his composure. Tears streamed down his face freely. “I don’t know! I don’t know where he takes them. I’m just supposed to help lead the friends away.”

“HE? Who is he?”

“I can’t...he’ll kill me.”

“I’LL KILL YOU.”

Castle and Beckett had rounded the corner and were inching toward the scene. Beckett held Castle back, giving Esposito the time he needed to try to get some answers.

“Tell me his name!”

“I don’t know his name!” Eduardo screamed. “He never told me his name. He never showed me his face. He gives me five hundred bucks and tells me who to distract. I do it and that’s it. I swear, I SWEAR!”

“How does he contact you?” Beckett asked.

“He calls me. Fr-from a blocked number.”

“Damnit,” Beckett said. “How are we gonna track this guy? We can’t do anything with an untraceable number.”

Esposito slammed the man against the wall again, prompting Beckett to step in. She brandished a pair of handcuffs. A number of uniformed police officers came around the corner, responding to the call Det. Beckett made when she heard Ryan being abducted. “Take him to the precinct,” she said to an officer. “Maybe he’ll remember something downtown.”

“What about Ryan?” Esposito seethed. “How are we gonna find him?”

“We’ll think of something,” Beckett answered in the most soothing voice she could muster.

“If you gon’ touch me like that, you better tip me honey!” Castle, Beckett and Esposito all turned in the direction the voice came from. A uniformed officer was bringing a uniquely dressed person toward them.

“We got a witness,” the man said.

“Mmmhmm! I seen it all honey. It was terrible, just terrible.” This statement was followed by a wave of fake crying.

“Drag queen,” Castle whispered to his partners. They both nodded in understanding.

“Why don’t you start from the beginning?” Beckett suggested.

“Okay. Well, I was inside, looking fabulous. All the boys wanted a sip of this milkshake girl.” The man laughed and raise his hand in Beckett’s direction, expecting a high five. He was met with an incredulous look instead. “Well, anyway, it started to get too hot and I needed a smoke, so I stepped outside and came to the corner here. I mean, I can’t let people see someone as flawless as me smoking. Not ladylike. Anyway, I was standing here taking a drag and enjoying the show this cutie and his friend were putting on.” He pointed at Esposito, who blushed. Castle gave him an indescribable look. “I heard the pretty white boy come outside and this...this shadowy figure came out of nowhere and started jacking him the hell up. I thought it was a lover’s spat at first. But when he pulled out that cloth and put it over his face...MERCY! I never been so scared in all my life! Chile, I hightailed it. Which, now that I think about it, was impressive. These are six inch heels.”

“The man,” Beckett demanded, “What’d he look like?”

“Girl please. He had on a cloak or a hoodie or something.”

“Can you think of anything that might help identify him?”

“Chile...well, I did see a car parked in the alley across the street while I was running. And it’s gone now. You think that was his car?”

“Maybe. What’d it look like?”

“Chile...a big ol’ raggedy station wagon. A station wagon! Who drives those in this day and age? I mean, he could at least get a cute minivan.”

“Can you remember the color or license plate number?”

“No and no. I ain’t no Nancy Drew.”

“Can you think of anything else?” Esposito asked desperately.

The drag queen smiled at him. “If I tell you, do I get a kiss like that hottie I saw you over here with?”

“No, you get the satisfaction of knowing you helped rescue one of New York’s finest,” Beckett answered before giving Esposito a surly look.

“Damn I don’t get a reward or nothin’? Y’all some stingy popo!”

“Sir, please,” Beckett said. The man gave her a look. “Uh, ma’am. We really need your help.”

“Fine. It was too dark to see what color the car was and I sure as hell wasn’t lookin’ at no license plate while I was running for my life. But I know for a fact that lil’ alley has cameras in it because they towed my Miata when I parked there the first time I came to this club. Good thing I met Antonio that night. He made sure I got home safe and sound. Even tucked me in bed.”

“Okay,” Beckett said. “Thanks.”

The man flipped his hair. “Whatever girl.” He turned his attention to Esposito. “And you, I’m sure I’ll be seeing you again.” He giggled before being escorted away by the officer.

“We need those tapes,” Beckett said. The trio immediately leapt into action. Within an hour, they had the footage from the alley. The sat around Esposito’s desk as they analyzed it.

“Hard to get a clear view of the license plate because it’s so dark,” he said.

“Can we enhance the image at all?”

“Techs are working on it, but there’s not much they can do.”

“What about looking around the time when the car arrived? Or left?”

“I tried when he left. Couldn’t see anything. Let me rewind it.” Esposito maneuvered the video to the appropriate time. “See, he left his lights off while in the view of the camera, almost like he knew it was there.”

“But,” Castle chimed in after making a keen observation. “He didn’t account for the lights around the license plate. Look, little tiny lights. Like Christmas.”

Beckett looked at the computer, then leaned in closer. “Freeze it and zoom in,” she commanded. Esposito did as he was told. They all looked at the license plate of the station wagon. The image was blurry, but decipherable after some digital enhancement. Esposito quickly put the number into the database and seconds later had a name, photo and two addresses.

“Rafael Gonzales. Gotcha.”

“Let’s go get him,” Beckett said while throwing on her jacket. “Castle, with me. Esposito-”

“I’m on it,” the man said. “This son of a bitch is goin’ down.”

“Ooh, cliche cop lines. Perfect,” Castle chimed in. Beckett slapped the back of his head.

***

The NYPD went to both of the killer’s addresses in force seeing as one of their own was the captive. They filed into a small hallway on the 3rd floor of a shabby building at the first address with Beckett overseeing things. The door to apartment 306 was completely surrounded. Officers clad in bullet proof vests and helmets broke down the door and stormed into the tiny space. Every inch was quickly searched, but there was nothing to find. Beckett and Castle searched for clues, but came up empty. 

“I hope Esposito has better luck than us,” Beckett said gravely.

Across town in a small stock room behind a rundown restaurant, Rafael Gonzales wasn’t going down without a fight. One officer was down with a bullet wound to his leg. The others were outside trying to think of a way to get in without Ryan getting hurt.

“Gonzales, you got no way out, bro. Might as well give it up.” Esposito knew that trying to talk the man down would be fruitless, but he needed to buy time.

As expected, the man laughed. “I have all the cards, Javier. If anyone should give up, it’s you.”

“You think you got all the cards. You think you’re so smart. You didn’t think we’d find you here. But we did.”

“You have your vehicle registration sent to a different address one time and it stays in the databases forever. Slight oversight-”

“More than slight. Major.”

“You know, Javier, I do have a gun pointed at your partner’s head. Maybe you should try being a little nicer to me. Oh, and did I mention he’s wounded? Gunshot to the shoulder. Looks painful.”

“Son of a-” Esposito exhaled forcefully in frustration. “Look, let him go. Trade him for me.”

“Predictable,” Rafael spat. “Let me think about it.” The situation came to a screeching halt after this. The police officers impatiently waited in the hallway while the madman killed time. Esposito assumed he was waiting for another part of his plan to come to fruition. After an hour, Beckett and Castle showed up and were briefed on the situation. She was unable to talk Esposito out of sacrificing himself. His guilt over Ryan’s capture made him incapable of succumbing to Castle’s logic.

“Okay,” Rafael yelled. “Come in. Throw your gun to the side.”

Esposito gave Beckett a menacing look. “Don’t do anything stupid, Kate. Just get Ryan and get him to a hospital. And don’t worry about me. Promise.”

“Ja-”

“Promise!” The man demanded.

Beckett sucked her teeth. Castle looked on with a pained expression on his face, but said nothing. “Fine. I promise.”

“Alright. Here goes.” He got up and slowly walked toward the doors of the stock room..

“You’re not gonna let him do this, are you?” Castle asked dubiously.

“Of course not,” Beckett answered quickly before taking her gun out of its holster. Esposito was halfway across the room when Beckett quickly burst through the doors and took a shot. The bullet zoomed past Esposito’s head and head the assailant in the neck. He flew to the ground, dead before impact. Esposito had stopped in his tracks and Ryan looked on with a look of shock on his face.

“WHOA!” Esposito screamed. “What was that?”

“That was me, keeping my promise,” Beckett said.

“That...was...AWESOME!” Castle exclaimed while jumping up and down excitedly. “You totally need to do that more often.”

***

“Alexis, what are you doing up so late?” Castle asked his daughter as he strolled into their condo.

“Couldn’t sleep,” she answered. “Case solved?”

“Just in the nick of time,” he replied with a smile.

“How’s Ryan?”

“He’ll be okay. Bullet went through. He’ll just have his arm in a sling for a while.”

“Better than the alternative,” Alexis said.

“Right you are, daughter of mine.”

“Well, I guess I’ll give this sleep thing another try. You should try to relax dad. You look tense. Drink some tea.” She gave him a kiss on the cheek before bounding up the stairs to her room.

“I can think of something better than tea to relax me,” the man said before heading out again. Half an hour later he was at Esposito’s apartment. He knocked twice.

“I was wondering if you were gonna show up,” Esposito said with a slight grin after opening the door.

“Had to check in with the family.”

“Right. Alexis is pretty strict,” he quipped.

“Ha,” Castle replied before pushing his way inside. Esposito closed and locked the door before seizing the man. Their lips met as their passion erupted. Castle pulled away after a minute or so. “What about Eduardo?”

“What about him?”

“You sure you wouldn’t rather be doing this with him?”

“Well...if you liked, then you shoulda put a ring on it. Don’t be mad cuz you see that he wants it.“ Castle’s mouth gaped open at the song reference which so masterfully fit the situation.

“But...” He began, unable to finish.

Esposito chuckled at Castle’s reaction. “You think I’d rather be with him, and miss out on this?” Esposito asked before palming Castle’s ass. “Nope.” Castle gave him an indescribable look. “Don’t worry, when and if we get into a relationship, you’ll be the only one.”

“You promise?” Castle queried while batting his eyes playfully. Esposito pulled him into another kiss.

“Cross my heart, hope you die.”

Castle grinned and kissed his lover fervently. “Hey...wait!” He exclaimed after realizing what Esposito said. Both men laughed as Esposito took the lead, dragging Castle to his bedroom. Once there, the two quickly disrobed and headed to the bathroom. Esposito jumped into the shower with Castle hot on his heels. Dripping wet, the two collided into another kiss. Their hands explored as their lips spoke. Esposito was the first to break the connection, wanting desperately to feel something in his mouth. He kissed behind Castle’s ears, moving to his neck, then his chest and stomach. Not wanting to waste time, he began his mission immediately. Castle was already rock hard, so all that was missing was a warm mouth. Esposito grinned before taking the engorged organ into his mouth. His enthusiasm knew no bounds, a fact that Castle relished in. His knees buckled on several occasions as Esposito expertly used his mouth to bring him pleasure.

Once Castle’s schlong hit the back of Esposito’s throat, he knew it was time to switch things up. He pulled back from the eager mouth before him. Esposito stood to his feet and motioned for Castle to take his spot on the floor of the shower. The man did so and just as eagerly attacked the prize before him. He tasted the familiar butter pecan flavor and moaned as he savored it. It was the perfect addition to a hard penis. “Some kind of lotion,” Castle thought as he allowed his mouth to be stretched. His own member was so hard it caused him a bit of pain. He stroked himself as Esposito grabbed a handful of his wet hair and fucked his face. Both men were groaned from the pleasure they were experiencing. 

Ready for action, Esposito snatched himself from Castle and beckoned him to turn around. Castle did as was requested, knowing what was coming. He rested his head on the tiles of the shower and used his hands to spread his supple cheeks. Esposito lubed himself up with body wash and eased in to Castle’s quivering hole. He grabbed the man’s hips and pushed without hesitation until he was balls deep. Castle released a barrage of expletives from the pain, but pushed back nonetheless. He willed his passage to open for his lover. Esposito didn’t wait long before he began a long, deep stroke. He wrapped an arm around Castle’s torso, pulling him closer as he humped him blissfully. Castle couldn’t do anything but concentrate on breathing as he was pummeled. He relished every second of it.

Esposito was a man on a mission, determined to take Castle to a sexual plateau he’d never reached. He rolled his hips, got on his tippy toes for leverage and switched his stroke style periodically, never letting Castle adapt. After several minutes, it was more than either of them could take. Castle put his hands on the wall and released. His orgasm was earth shattering. It was awe inspiring. It was epic. He wailed as thick ropes of man milk emerged from his phallus. Every stroke from Esposito caused another stream of cum to fly. Castle continued to wail, setting a fair in Esposito’s loins. Using his hands, he put one of Castle’s feet up on the edge of the tub, increasing his access. He adopted a piston style, short, angry strokes. The sound of their skin slapping, coupled with the water, sounded like gun shots. Esposito rode Castle hard, slapping his bare cheeks. Wanting to share the pleasure, Castle squeezed his muscles and sent Esposito over the edge. He pulled out and let his seed fly onto Castle’s back. 

Castle turned around, taking Esposito into his arms and kissing him passionately. They continued to kiss as they took turns washing each other. They stumbled out of the shower, not wanting to break their embrace. Still wet, Esposito led them back into his bedroom. He pushed Castle on the bed and licked down his torso, stopping to pay special attention to his nipples. Castle threw his head back, concentrating on every sensation available.

Esposito took Castle’s hard member into his mouth, licking the underside with his tongue. As he did so, he got a bottle of lube out of his nightstand. Impatient, he quickly doused Castle with the lubricant before applying some to himself. He then straddled the man, giving him a quick kiss before guiding his missile to its destination. He fought through the pain and took it in one stroke. Castle gripped his hips as his eyes rolled back in his head. Esposito steadied himself by resting his palms on Castle’s well muscled chest. He moaned as he began bouncing, leaning forward to allow a better angle.

Castle thrusted upward with reckless abandon. His strokes left Esposito defenseless. Emulating his lover’s tactic, Castle periodically switched between long and short strokes. He enjoyed the slapping sound his short strokes made. Esposito aided in the effort by rotating his hips on every long stroke. Soon the pair began to build up a sweat, which only added to their passion.

Not one to be outdone by a novice, Esposito took control. He leaned back, resting his hands on Castle’s thighs. He put his feet up on either side of Castle’s torso and worked his body, slowly lifting his pelvic region, then lowering it. Castle couldn’t do anything but sit back and enjoy. He put his hands behind his head and let Esposito work. Esposito picked up the pace, crashing down harder and harder on every stroke. His technique was better than a champion bull rider. He ground his hips in a circular pattern, letting Castle’s dick explore every inch of his insides. His toes curled as he did this. He bit his bottom lip in an attempt not to cry out from the pleasure.

Castle began rubbing his hands up and down Esposito’s legs. Esposito took this to mean he was close to climax. He leaned forward and kissed him. Castle let his hands resume their position on Esposito’s hips, still allowing him to control the stroke. Esposito arched his back as he rode Castle to the promise land. Castle bucked wildly as his orgasm consumed him. He screamed, panted, and shook like a man possessed. He was a man possessed. 

As Castle came down from his sexual high, Esposito slid off the bed. He grabbed one of Castle’s legs and yanked him toward the edge of the bed. Quickly, he lubed himself up while putting Castle’s legs on his shoulders. He entered him with little trouble considering his state of relaxation. Castle felt the welcome intrusion and swore. He didn’t know if he could handle any more pleasure.

Esposito was sweating profusely by this time. He slammed into Castle ferociously. His stroke was long and hard. He would’ve made any porn star jealous. Castle rolled his head from side to side. Esposito moved Castle’s legs from his shoulders. Castle wrapped them around his waist as Esposito played with his nipples. Castle swore again.

As Esposito reached his climax, he kissed Castle. After a few more strokes, he let his seed shoot. Castle felt the warm fluid fill him and was turned on. He moaned and he shot his own load, not realizing he wasn’t touching himself. Esposito nibbled on his neck as Castle’s orgasm spread between the two of them. Once his breathing returned to normal, Castle kissed Esposito again. They laid in each other’s arms without a care. Minutes later, Castle’s phone rang. It was Beckett’s special ring. Reluctantly, he retrieved the phone. “Hello?” He said huskily into the receiver.

“Wake up, Castle. We got a case.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own the rights to any of the characters.
> 
> Warning: This story contains slash. If you are offended by, or if it is illegal where you are, please do not read this.
> 
> Feedback is welcome!


End file.
